Last wish: Granted
by lethalenigma
Summary: Trinity lives, due to an odd change of events. Now she has to try her best to help Neo finish the war, and if they suceed, work on getting back to Zion alive.
1. Her first last wish

**_DISCLAIMER: _**This is the obvious: characters are NOT mine. Dialogue in this chapter is NOT mine. Idea behind this chapter is NOT mine, but the Wachowski Brothers'. This is just the introductory chapter to the story that is my idea. Enjoy.

_Not yet…_She forced her eyes open, just in time to hear him calling her name.  
"I'm over here…" She said as loud as she could.  
Everything seemed to be blurred - as if she were under water. But when she saw him crawl beside her, she couldn't help but smile fondly up at him while he spoke about what he could see, as he confirmed so surely that they had both made it... She didn't care about cities made of light, not just then. She smiled weakly when he told her how he wished she could see it. She had made it - but only just barely.

She was just glad that she could see him one last time.

"You've already shown me so much…" She whispered, as the truth of the words hit her. She was really just saying it to herself, but when his face showed that he knew that something was wrong, her inner peace left. The images around her were clear, and it dawned on her what was going to happen soon.

She had to let go.

"I can't go with you Neo… I've gone as far as I can…" She could feel the pain beginning to build in her chest. She would miss this life… this world. She hadn't said goodbye. She wasn't ready to leave… but that wasn't a choice she could make anymore. She did this for him, and she wouldn't regret it. She could hardly feel his hands on her torso, where three long bars protruded from deep wounds. And yet his repeated 'no' hit her like a blade never could.  
"It's alright… it's time…" She reassured him (and herself). "I've done all that I can do…" She breathed, knowing that she had to encourage him or he would never leave her side. "You have to do the rest yourself. You have to finish it, you have to save Zion…" She had to stop. She wished she could be there when the war ended. She wished she could run into his arms and know she wouldn't have to worry about anything sneaking up behind them. But even if she couldn't be there, she knew he would do it. She knew he would end it. "I can't… not without you." She heard him say. She felt her heart wrench- God she wished she could help him. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Yes you can. You will. I believe in you – I always have…" Her voice hitched at that – because it was true.  
"Trinity… you can't die… you can't." He pleaded. She felt her heart slow, and knew that she could.  
"Yes I can…" She managed to push out. "You brought me back once, but not this time…"

She had to say it, or else he probably would try.  
He needed all of his strength to fight.  
But she had to tell him one last thing before she left…

"Do you remember, on that roof after you caught me, the last thing I said to you?" She asked, wincing at the memory. "You said 'I'm sorry'" "I wish I hadn't… that was my last thought. I wished I could have had one more chance to say what really mattered…" She had to pause to take another breath. "To say how much I loved you. How grateful I was for every moment I was with you… but by the time I knew how to say what I wanted to, it was too late…" She could feel her own tears coming up, but she pushed them back. She needed to urge him on – this was the end of her life. Not of his.

"But you brought me back. You gave me my wish. One more chance to say what I really wanted to say…" She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the weight of what she had been carrying lift off of her shoulders. He knew she loved him. She started to feel herself slip away, but clung to life for just a couple more seconds…

"Kiss me… once more… kiss me." She knew it was selfish, she knew it would kill him to know that once his lips left hers, she'd be dead. But she needed it – before she left, she had to kiss him one last time.  
She used all of her strength to lift her head just a little bit to reach his mouth, and once she felt his lips on hers, all was right. She saw the darkness close over her already closed eyes, and felt her hand let go beneath his.

_I love you, Neo…_ Was her last thought before slipping into oblivion.


	2. Half gone, half reluctant

**_DISCLAIMER: _**Once again, I do not own the Matrix, or the characters. THIS CHAPTER- do own the idea.

Sobs.

Why did she hear sobs? It was darkness all around her.  
HOW did she hear sobs?  
Despite her name, Trinity never knew whether or not she believed in heaven, or hell, or the after life. But she didn't expect to hear someone sobbing.

But she knew who it was.  
She pushed the thought away – _it can't be._ She thought. _It's my time…_

But the longer she lay there in darkness, only listening, the more convincing the small thought at the back of her head became.

Maybe it wasn't her time after all.

She could hear, but she couldn't see, or feel. She tried to pull open her eyes, but it seemed as if half of herself was dead, while the other half was alive.  
She didn't even feel as if she had any eyes to see with.  
Eventually, the sobs died away, and she heard him shuffle, blindly, to the top of the crashed ship.  
She heard him leave, and was glad of it. She had managed to give him enough strength to go on. Or, at least, she had helped.

Time, once again, seemed to be blurred, as if by water.  
For some time after Neo left, there was silence. Then, rather suddenly, there was a booming voice. What it was saying, she didn't care for nor was she able to zoom in on. And once it was silenced, she heard something even more out of the ordinary…  
Clinking.  
The sound of metal against metal.  
Her brain reacted automatically – "The dead are liquefied to feed the living…"  
_Damn it! _She thought. _Damn it, Trinity! You are DEAD. Why did you have to convince yourself otherwise? Now you had all this false hope and its being taken away from you. DAMN IT, Trinity. It's time, accept it! _She lectured herself.  
And yet she could still hear the clicking. Could still hear the small shuffling noises the machines were making. Could still feel their little legs on her arms…  
_Wait… _She could feel?

Slowly but surely, her body regained its feeling. She felt the weight of the small machines on top of her. Felt their legs on her skin, and felt an odd tingling sensation around ever spot that their limbs were touching.  
She could also feel it when the tingling stopped, and when one machine would drop on top of her, no longer moving.  
She felt her eyes then, and willed them to open. When her eyes had adjusted to the dark, she saw something she couldn't understand.

Little machine spiders. Tiny, silver insects were crawling all over her, and wherever their little feet hit her body, a small blue light emerged. Some of them, however, were fallen completely on their bellies, and no light came from beneath them.  
She positioned one of her elbows under her, and pushed herself upwards.  
The remaining spiders skittered off of her body and up the walls of the machine, hiding away in crevices that only they could fit in.  
But Trinity didn't mind any of that.  
She picked up all of the fallen machines and placed them on the ground delicately, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Slowly but surely, she fit the pieces together.

For some reason, the machines had given some of their energy to her.  
Half dead, half alive, they had come and awakened the part of her body that had left. And some of them, it seemed, had given all of their energy to do so.  
But why?

_Neo…_

She smiled, hope rising in her chest once again, even if maybe she shouldn't have let herself hope so soon.  
She knew it was Neo.

She got up on her legs, and despite the three pipes that had been inside her stomach not too long ago, she didn't feel any pain what so ever. No holes in her torso, only dry blood that seemed to have appeared from nowhere.  
Never again would she underestimate or speak badly of the life-giving powers of machines.

Finding the only exit from the beaten hovercraft, she grabbed hold of the top and pulled herself out, following the tiny spider machines as they scuttled down the long, metal hallway.


	3. One more last wish

DISCLAIMER: Do not own the Matrix

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Do not own the Matrix. Do not own Trinity/Neo/any other character inside the story. Only own the idea. Will update again very soon.

It was huge, whatever it was.

She looked up in awe at the machine in front of her. Long, sharp pipes emerged from every direction around the baby-like face that was in the center. As she adjusted to the image in front of her, her eyes lowered to where some of the pipes coming from the great metal head were leading to, and there she found Neo.  
One of them lead straight to the back of his skull, which meant, she knew, that he was jacked in, and probably fighting Smith at this very moment.

Trinity stumbled over to him, tripping over chunks of metal as she made her way out into the open, where Neo was lying. She should probably have been afraid, should probably have tried to stay hidden from the massive machine in front of her, but the fact that it was machines from that very source that saved her life gave her courage. Once she reached Neo's body, she let herself look at her surroundings.

Machines were everywhere. The buildings themselves seemed to be machines. She couldn't see much past the great walls of the hall behind her and the massive head in front, but once she had some kind of idea where she stood in the machine city, she concentrated back on the man in front of her. This situation seemed all too familiar. Neo, lying there, fighting between life and death, while she, Trinity, stood over him, hoping that his eyes would open. They were even surrounded by machines, though this time she knew they weren't trying to kill them.  
Though she knew they would if Neo failed.  
She took hold of Neo's hand, and squeezed it as tight as she could, hoping he would feel it. "I believe in you…" She whispered. "I will always believe in you."

Not two minutes after she spoke, Neo started to spurt blood. Whipping it away with her sleeve, she continued to chant "Come on Neo…" under her breath. His body started to thrash uncontrollably, so she pressed hers on top of his, grasping his shoulders with her hands, burrowing her head into his neck. "Neo, I'm still here!" She yelled into his ear. She didn't know why she was yelling – it was the dead of silence in the machine city, but his writhing body showed her that the circumstances were not quite the same in the Matrix. "Neo, I'm still here! If I came back, then so can you! Neo!" He was starting to gag, but on what she couldn't see. No more blood was coming from his throat, or saliva. But she could feel the sweat building on his body, and she remembered what Smith could do. He could copy himself.

Trinity looked at Neo's face helplessly, holding it between her hands, running them through his hair. "Neo, you can't give up now. You can't. We've come this far, you just can't give up now…" She pleaded, touching her forehead against his. "Don't give up, don't give up…" She whispered to him, shaking her head.

His body went still, and remained that way for what seemed like an eternity. She didn't know if he was dead, alive, or one of Smith's copies. Her eyes twitched back and forth between his closed ones, until she turned her head to look at the giant machine that was holding him there, searching for some kind of answer.

"Back away!"

The booming voice that came out of that baby-featured machine's mouth was so loud and powerful that she did as it said immediately. She shifted backwards, her eyes never leaving the machine beside her, until a shot of light went through the pipes and hit Neo. Her breath caught as she snapped her head back into his direction, hoping to see movement, but there was none.  
Another shot of light went through him, and this time he yelled out. Then a third, and finally a fourth, which lingered around him for a moment, and with a final yell, the light expanded and then shattered. She covered her eyes, unable to stare directly at it. Once it faded away, she lowered her arm to see, once again, a very still Neo.  
"It is done." Said the booming voice, and the pipes that were attached to Neo's body retreated it, lowering him slowly to the floor.

Trinity rushed forward, sinking to her knees, and running her hands up and down Neo's chest, face, and arms. Though her arms were moving frantically, her eyes remained fixed on only one thing: Neo's eyes. She concentrated, trying to will them to do her biding. Trying to will them to open, once more.


	4. Uncertainty's demise

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Do not own the Matrix, or any of the characters. Only own the idea. Full credit to the Wachowski brothers, and honestly, I think you all get the point by now. This chapter is going to be very descriptive, without much dialogue or action going on, and mostly just contemplation on Trinity's part. Bear with me if you are bored by that kind of stuff, final chapter to be posted SOON.

Her eyes only averted his when the floor beneath her started moving. Her eyes darted up and around, but her body didn't shift. Her arms didn't let go of his shoulders.  
It appeared as if they were on top of a robot designed to carry things around on its flat surface, and one that could camouflage as a floor anywhere they put it.  
Something Morpheus would have been interested in, and something Trinity honestly didn't care about at all.  
Not at the moment.  
All she had a mind for was him. His body, which was rising and falling less and less often, was the center of attention in her mind.

She lowered her gaze once again to Neo's face. She didn't know how long she had been kneeling beside him. All she knew was that his eyes still hadn't opened. She knew the war was over down in Zion. She knew that people were running around cheering. Morpheus was probably keeping close to Naiobi, smiling confidently at Lock whenever he chanced to pass by. She knew Link and Zee would be hugging each other happily – that is, if any of those people were still alive.  
She was happy that that moment had finally come. She was inexplicably glad that the war was over, and they could finally get on with their lives without the constant threat of machines attacking them.  
But she had known, ever since she had seen the oracle, this moment would probably come with a price. That she would not be able to rejoice in it like everyone else was, but would either be dead, heartbroken or unsure whether or not she would be heartbroken in the near future.

Her face was pale, hard, and blank as she knelt there. No one could read the emotions going through her mind unless they looked into her eyes. Those blue orbs were so filled with conflicted emotions that, instead of the clear blue that they were, they would feel more like a rainstorm. Trinity hated uncertainty. She hated sitting there not knowing whether or not Neo was going to wake up again or if was going to leave her forever.  
But most of all, she hated knowing that all this happiness that everyone was feeling, all this happiness that she knew was delved deep inside of her somewhere, was only achieved because this man, the man that she loved had risked his life to do so.

She had known since the beginning that that was his destiny, and she accepted that. But she wanted to see his face clear of dread and uncertainty when he found out the war was over. Trinity didn't care if that was the last face she ever saw – she just wanted to see it. More than anything, she wanted to see Neo's smile.

Thinking of that smile, thinking of the man that had changed her so much, she gripped his shoulders even tighter. Her lips pressed together and a single tear slipped from her eyelid and fell off of her cheek and onto his. She remembered how she was before he came along. The only thing she lived for was saving people from the Matrix, and killing agents. She followed Morpheus' bidding… that was her life, that was her drive.  
And then Neo came. God… she really hadn't believed he was the one in the beginning. It was really hard to believe it when you knew you were supposed to fall in love with them. But he got to her, he made her believe. She had a new drive, a new goal: she actually believed the war could end, and she believed that Neo would be the one to end it.

Her face was still hard, and still blank. But now her lips were pressed just a little tighter, her eyes seemed to be even more focused on his face, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration… and there were fresh tears just slipping from her unmoving eyelids. She didn't even have to blink to free them. She didn't sob, or shake… she just cried. She took a sharp breath when she couldn't hold it in anymore, and it was in that moment that her face showed emotion. Her eyebrows changed from furrowed to winkled, her eyes switched from focused to hazy, and her mouth changed from tight to slightly ajar. She knew she should let him go, that she should just break down now and get it over with. She knew that holding on like this was just going to hurt more.  
But after all she had been through, after all she had seen Neo do, she couldn't just stop believing. She couldn't just give up on him. _I brought you back to life for God sakes… _she thought to herself. _You brought ME back to life, and you're going to damn well come back now. _

Her determination back, she whipped the tears off of her cheek with her shoulder, cupped his face in her hand, and began to speak…  
"Neo…" She said, very clearly for someone who had just been crying. "Neo, you did it. You finished it, you saved Zion. You did what you had to do… and now it's time to come back." She closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts. Even if he couldn't hear her, which she believed so deeply that he could, she was going to bribe him to come back until there was absolutely no hope left. "It's time for you to get your ass back over here, so that we can go back to Zion. They need a hero, Neo. You can't just save their lives and then leave. You can't just save my life, and then leave. Because you saved me Neo, you saved me… and I will do everything in my power to save you."  
She closed her eyes again, ready to keep going, but she felt something change. She felt the body beneath her hand rise and fall more quickly, and she could feel breath on her neck. When she heard a cough, her eyes shot open just in time to see Neo's facial expression change from peaceful to exhausted. His eyes were no longer smooth but wrinkled from the pressure that he was putting on them, trying to regain his breath.  
"Neo!" She called for him, rubbing her fingers against his temples, trying to ease the pain that was probably rippling through his head. And that was when his eyes opened, that was when that small hope that she was daring to hold on to burst, and a smile spread across her thin, usually stressed face.

"Thanks…"

Trinity's smile became even wider when words came from Neo's mouth. "Don't mention it…" She whispered, running her hand through his hair. "Where are we?" He asked, his throat hoarse. It was then that she realized that the machine that had been carrying them had stopped, and when she looked to her right, she saw the hovercraft they had came in – somehow mended, and ready to go.  
"We're almost home." She said, smiling down at him. "Do you think you can make it to the ship?" She asked him, looking up and down his limp body. He turned his head slightly to the side to check the distance between where they were, and where the ship lay. "If it means I can sleep once I get there, then I'll manage." He whispered, chuckling.

She smiled again, before standing up and moving behind him, pushing him up from behind. Once he was on his own two feet, she took his left arm and slung it over her shoulder, caressing his hand in hers. He looked at her and smiled, and that smile was free of worries, was free of uncertainty.

Tears threatened, but she pushed them back one more time, only to lean over and kiss him gently, wrapping her free hand around his cheek.


	5. Last wish: granted

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Do not own the Matrix; do not own Neo or Trinity or hovercraft or Zion or any other characters mentioned. If you haven't already, see the movies, they own.  
Last chapter, thanks to all of you who have been reading this so diligently! Hope you enjoyed it!

It felt so good to be sitting behind that wheel again.  
On her way to the machine city, she was sure that they wouldn't be coming back. Though sure wasn't really the word… she was more preparing herself to never go back. Expecting the worst was something she had become accustomed to doing automatically when in a situation such as theirs.  
But there they were, back inside the same hovercraft that they had crashed in the middle of the Machine City. That same hovercraft where Bane had attacked them, where Neo had lost his sight, and where Trinity had come so close to dying once more.

She had been too distressed while she was kneeling beside him on that machine, when he was fighting between life and death, to notice that the scarring around his eyes had disappeared. They were still a shade of purple, with some red, fresh skin along the edges, but he could see, and they would heal with time.  
Her face was peaceful – her eyelids slightly drooping and a blissful smile spread across her face. She turned to look at Neo, who was sleeping soundly beside her. She ran her fingers lightly over the side of his face, barely touching him. She could hardly believe that the war was over, and yet they were both still there.  
She focused back on her surroundings, making sure not to get lost in the seemingly endless pipes. She had gone into a panic attack when she saw the first squid machine once she left the machine city, but calmed down soon enough when she noticed that it took no notice of her.

Peace had finally been reached.

She was passing an entire group of them at the moment. Their tentacles didn't move, they simply floated along, looking almost as if they were in a trance. They seemed so harmless, and yet she had been running from them for so long.  
A shuffle from beside her caught her attention, and she saw Neo sit up, rubbing his sensitive eyes with his hands. " 'Morning." She said, smiling at him. "You've been asleep for a while. How are you feeling?"  
It took Neo a couple of blinks for his eyes to adjust, shaking his head to clear the grogginess. He took a deep breath as he leaned back into his seat, and smiled back at Trinity. "Much better than I was the first time I woke up."  
She chuckled and reached her hand over to rub his leg. He took it in his own and brought it to his lips, planting a kiss on her knuckle. "You know Trin…" He started, after a few seconds of silence. "I'm really glad you are here. But how did it happen?" Trinity's smile faded and her eyebrows furrowed. She wasn't all too sure herself how she had survived. After a few minutes of contemplation, she shrugged, and small smile made its way back onto her face.  
"I guess I just wasn't ready to leave yet." It was the best response she could think of. Neo starred at her for a couple of minutes, expecting her to say something else. But when he realised that that was all she knew, he smiled and said: "Works for me."  
_Yeah, works for me too… _She thought to herself. "What happened Neo, with Smith? It was… quite the show from where I was standing." _To put it lightly, _she added mentally.

Neo sighed, and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "There were loads of them Trin. Thousands. He took over the entire place- everyone was copies of himself. I couldn't tell which one was the original." He shook his head, still bewildered at how it had happened so fast. He hadn't had the mind to care about it when he first saw it – he had just lost Trinity, and all he knew was that he had to fight Smith, and win, or he would lose everything else too.

"I only fought one of them… it was the oracle, I'm sure of it. He had copied himself onto me – it felt like dying, all over again. But somehow… I came back." He hunched his shoulders, not having much else to say. "The machine…" Trinity said, realisation hitting her. "It sent rays of light through you. That must have brought you back." Neo nodded, then loosened his back and let a relaxed smile come back over his features. Trinity noticed his chance of stance, and followed suit.  
They were alive, and the war was done. They didn't have to discuss this right now.  
Right now, all they wanted to do was enjoy the peace that was surrounding them – and enjoy it together.

Neo fell asleep again, and Trinity continued to manoeuvred the hovercraft in the direction of Zion. It came to her that it would probably be a good idea to send a report through the radio, and let them know that they were alive, and to be arriving soon.  
They had left the machine city just over a day ago – Neo had slept for the most part of the trip, only waking up that one time before falling asleep again. Between being attacked by Bane, losing her, and then fighting his opposite, he needed all the rest he could get before entering the gates of Zion, where they both knew lay countless amounts of people who were waiting to thank him.

She picked up the headset that was beside her in a small cabinet, and adjusted it onto her head before pressing the necessary buttons to send a message.  
"Zion Control, this is Trinity on the Logos. Both Neo and I are alive and on our way back to the city. Should be reaching its gates in approximately one hour, over."  
10 minutes had passed before the response came in, which she had expected. The message that she and Neo had survived the trip to the Machine City was a miracle in itself, let alone actually stepping foot in it, and leaving it alive. But when she did receive a response, the voice that spoke to her was calm and clear, as it always was.

"Logos, this is Zion Control, the gates are open. I repeat, the gates are open, you may enter any time, over."

_Wow…_ the gates were already open.  
It was going to take a while for her to adjust to this newfound peace.

About half an hour later, and she could see the gates of Zion. She smiled as she turned to the once again sleeping Neo, this time running her hand up and down his arm, shaking him out of his sleep. He groaned at her touch, flopping his head back and forth. "Come on sleepy head, we're here." His eyes opened at that. He sat up and smoothed out his ratty shirt, running his hands through his hair. "How long have I been sleeping?" He asked, amazed at how quickly they had reached the city gates.  
"Only about 24 hours." Trinity replied coolly, though at his look of surprise she couldn't help but laugh. She leaned over and kissed him quickly, before taking back the wheel. "You're going to need it, believe me." She assured him.  
"What about you?" He asked, noticing the bags that had formed under her tired eyes.  
"I'll have time to sleep when we get into Zion. You, however, have a fan club to attend to." She laughed when she saw his head drop into his hands, rolling his eyes behind closed lids.  
He knew who the leader of that fan club was, and he wasn't ready for that kind of attention.

But ready or not, they were soon going through the gates, and Trinity landed the Logos in one of the vacant hovercraft spots. "There are some who have been notified of your arrival, and will be meeting with you shortly. Welcome home." The voice of Zion Control said, before Trinity removed the head set and shut down the ship. She stood up and stretched her limbs, looking outside the window to see if a crowd had been formed.  
She was happy to see that only Morpheus, Link, Zee, Lock, Naiobi, and some members of the council were waiting for them.  
For now.  
"Trin…" Neo grunted, "I'm going to need a little help."  
She smiled at him before getting underneath one of his arms, supporting some of his weight. She gave him a few seconds to catch his breath when he stood up, after which he looked over at her suspiciously. "What?" She asked him, a laugh forming. "You… you're going to tease me for this later, aren't you?" He asked, a large smile appearing on his face. "You bet your ass I will." She said, laughing.

Once they got out of the ship, Neo could walk on his own. They approached the small group of people that were awaiting them, hand in hand. Morpheus' smile was that of complete and utter pleasure, reaching his eyes, where tears were threatening. Naiobi had a cool smirk on her face, while Lock had a hard, but genuine one on his. Zee was smiling gently, while Link, at her side, couldn't seem to believe what he was seeing.  
Trinity walked right into his arms to receive a fierce bear hug, while Neo and Morpheus did the same. "Thanks for the luck." Trinity said, smiling widely at Link. "Yeah, anytime!" He replied, breathless. Zee chuckled and put her hand on his chest, nodding to Trinity.

"It is good to see you!" Morpheus exclaimed, holding Neo by the shoulders, looking back and forth between him and Trinity. "And it is really great to be seeing anyone right now, let me tell you." Neo replied, chuckling.  
"Peace has been achieved." One of the council members said, the first one to speak since their arrival. "And it is thanks to the both of you that it is so." The old woman smiled wisely at Trinity and Neo, nodding to them in appreciation. Councillor Dillard, who was standing next to her, approached the two of them. "The rest of the city knows of your survival, but you should both rest before confronting them. Go, your rooms are as you left them, and the city will only be notified of your arrival tomorrow morning." They looked at him, the appreciation of having a night alone and without any disturbances clear on their faces. "Rest, we will see you shortly." He smiled knowingly at the two of them, before he and the other two council members bowed, and walked down the long stretch towards the temple.

Both Neo and Trinity turned to their friends, their groggy eyes and hunched backs showing their exhaustion. Though Neo had already slept for nearly a day, he could still use another long nap.  
Morpheus smiled and nodded at them, "In the morning, I expect a full report on your activities." He said, pretending to be formal.  
"And looking forward to hearing how you managed to keep my baby in such good shape…" Naiobi added, her face showing her approval. Lock simply nodded, knowing that his time to ask questions was to be postponed for another day, and walked away with Morpheus and Naiobi. Finally, the pair turned to Link, who had calmed down since he had first seen them. "See you soon, but hopefully not too soon." He said, winking. "Come on Zee, these two've got things to do." He said, wrapping his arms around her shoulder and steering her away.  
Neo and Trinity smiled fondly after their friend before making their way to their own room, arms wrapped around each other. "You know Trin, I forgot to tell you something…" Neo said as they approached the large red door that would lead them to their bed.  
Trinity looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed again. He smiled down at her, and whipped a stray hair from her face. He led her into their room, and closed the door behind him before speaking. "It was you who saved me, not the machine. I could hear you, you were all I heard." He told her, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. Tears were building in her eyes now, and a loving smile was on her lips. "If it wasn't for you… I wouldn't be here. I know that. I have absolutely no doubt about it… I love you, Trinity." Before he could say anything else, she pressed her lips against his, taking the back of his head with her hands and pressing him against her. He leaned her up against the wall, trying to get as close to her as he could.

It appeared that sleep could wait, at least for just a little while longer…

_**THE END.**_

**_Author's note: _**Hope you all enjoyed it, this chapter took me forever- it's incredibly hard to end a story. Thanks for all of the encouragement!


End file.
